


Jemanden zum Anlehnen

by gottemar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottemar/pseuds/gottemar
Summary: Rittersporn wartet auf die Rückkehr des Hexers Geralt, der im Wald auf Jagd nach Monstern ist.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jemanden zum Anlehnen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte kam mir in den Sinn, als ich beim Putzen mal wieder das Lied "Let it bleed" von den Rolling Stones gehört habe. Ich musste plötzlich an einen ganz bestimmten Barden und seinen Hexer denken.   
> Die Liedzeilen sind also nicht von mir, sondern von den wunderbaren Rolling Stones.

Die Sonne versinkt langsam hinterm Horizont und taucht die Landschaft in ein seltsam rotes Licht. Das Zirpen der Grillen im Unterholz wird lauter und ein Käuzchen beginnt zögerlich zu rufen.

Rittersporn rückt die Laute, die er im Schoß liegen hat, zurecht und lässt sich an die grobe Bretterwand hinter sich sinken. Die alte Holzbank unter ihm knackt und ächzt dabei beunruhigend. Sie sind in dieser verlassenen Hütte am Rande des Dorfes untergekommen, der Hexer Geralt und er, weil die Schänke im Dorf kein Zimmer frei hat. Das hat der Wirt gesagt. Rittersporn glaubt, dass der Wirt in Wahrheit nur kein Zimmer für einen Hexer frei haben möchte. Geralt hat das auch geglaubt, Rittersporn hat es ihm angesehen, als sie die Schänke verlassen und der Hexer die Lippen zusammengepresst hat. Gesagt hat keiner von beiden etwas.

Aber der alte Stannis, der den Aushang wegen des Necker-Nests im Wald am Anschlagbrett ausgehangen hat, hat den beiden die leer stehende Hütte am Dorfrand als Unterkunft angeboten. Früher lebte hier der Gerber, aber der ist vor drei Jahren einer Meute Wildhunde zum Opfer gefallen.

Rittersporn zupft lustlos an den Saiten der Laute. Die Muse will ihn nicht küssen. Er leckt sich salzigen Schweiß von der Oberlippe und wedelt mit den Notenblättern die Mücken vor seinem Gesicht fort. Die Luft ist noch immer zu warm, obwohl die Sonne jetzt versunken ist. Alles windstill, kein Blättchen regt sich.

Der Hexer ist fort, losgezogen, die Untiere in den Wäldern zu töten. Allein. „Du nicht, zu gefährlich!“ hat er gebrummt, als Rittersporn seine Laute geschultert hat, um hinter ihm her zu trotten. „Bleib bei ihr.“, hat er gesagt und seine Stute gemeint. Also ist Rittersporn bei ihr geblieben, bei Plötze. Hat der Stute den Sattel abgenommen, sie mit trockenem Stroh abgerieben, ihre Taschen nach drinnen gebracht. Er hat sich die Hütte angesehen, die Tür ist ihm aus den Angeln gekippt, als er sie öffnen wollte. Drinnen hat er ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Zerbrochenes Mobiliar und Töpfe aus dem Weg geräumt. Hat sogar die Hütte ausgefegt, mit einem Besen, an dem fast kein Reisig mehr ist und hat ein bisschen Unkraut, das drinnen zwischen dem Bretterboden hervorgekrochen kommt, ausgerupft.

Am späten Nachmittag sind ein paar der Frauen aus dem Dorf gekommen. Barfuß waren sie, ohne Unterröcke und die Mieder ihrer Kleider standen weit offen. Mit ihren großen Strohhüten haben sie sich Luft zugefächelt. Die Kinder, die an ihren Rockzipfeln hingen, liefen in ihren Hemdchen herum. Sie haben ihm Erdbeeren mitgebracht, sehr reif und weich und haben sich zu ihm in den Schatten vor der Hütte gesetzt und um Geschichten gebeten. Und Rittersporn hat erzählt. Erzählt von den Abenteuern vom Hexer und seinem treuen Barden. Dann, in der Dämmerung sind sie gegangen, zurück zu ihren Häusern im Dorf und nun ist er wieder allein.

Nichts mehr zu tun, außer zu warten. Also wartet er. Irgendwann döst er ein.

Als der Barde aufwacht, ist es dunkel. Im Dorf streiten zwei Katzen, ihr Geschrei hallt herüber und aus der Schänke dringt leise Gesang. Nur um ihn herum ist alles still, sogar die Grillen haben aufgehört zu zirpen. Etwas liegt in der Luft. Weiter im Westen über den Baumwipfeln leuchtet der Himmel kurz auf. Wetterleuchten. Noch ist alles ruhig, aber es wird ein Sturm kommen, das kann er spüren. Etwas Abkühlung, hoffentlich und vielleicht auch Regen. Das Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen ist trocken und noch immer warm. Von seinem Hexer ist nichts zu sehen.

Rittersporn tastet sich ins innere der Hütte und kramt den Feuerstein aus der Tasche seines Wamses, das er auf sein Lager geschmissen hat, zündet ein paar Kerzen an. Für ein Feuer im Kamin ist es in der Hütte noch immer zu heiß. Als er nach draußen tritt, die wachstropfende Kerze in der Hand, kommt der erste Windstoß. Haar fällt ihm in die Augen. Die Kerze flackert. Der Barde stellt sie vorsichtig neben sich auf die Bank. Er beginnt, ein Schlaflied auf der Laute zu klimpern. Licht braucht er nicht, die Saiten braucht er nicht zu sehen, seine Finger erinnern sich an die Griffe auf den Saiten. Der Wald vor der Hütte beginnt zu rauschen, während der Barde auf die Rückkehr seines Freundes wartet.

Und plötzlich, ein leises Platschen! Und noch eins! Die ersten dicken Tropfen fallen auf trockenes Gras. Und dann beginnt der Regen. Schwer trommelt er auf das löchrige Reetdach ihrer Hütte. Rittersporn lacht, legt die Laute beiseite, hält erst eine Hand, dann den ganzen Arm unter dem Vordach hervor in den Regen. Dumm kommt er sich vor, als er barfuß im Regen tanzt, die Hände zum Himmel erhoben. Kühl fallen die Tropfen auf überhitzte Haut, waschen Staub und Schweiß ab.

Innerhalb von Minuten kühlt sich die Luft ab. Ein Blitz erhellt die Nacht, der Wind treibt den Regen, jetzt in dicken, kalten Tropfen seitlich an die Hütte. Es donnert laut. Plötze, die am Waldrand gegrast hat, wiehert erschrocken. Rittersporn läuft zu ihr hinüber, fasst ihre Zügel und zieht sie mit sich zur Hütte, während er beruhigend auf sie einredet. Im Wald hinter ihnen kracht und knackt es, als der einsetzende Sturm trockene Äste bricht. „Komm, Plötze, komm mit mir. Lass uns zurück zur Hütte!“ Ein weiterer Blitz flammt auf, der Donner folgt sofort. Rittersporn versucht, die Stute durch den offenen Eingang der Hütte zu führen, doch das Tier sträubt sich.

„Stell dich nicht an, Mädchen.“ knurrt eine Stimme hinter Plötze. Der Barde zuckt zusammen, flucht. Geralt steht im Eingang der Hütte, seine breiten Umrisse nur schemenhaft zu erkennen.

„Geralt, verdammt. Hast du mich erschreckt!“

„Hmm.““

„Du bist zurück!“. Eine offensichtliche Feststellung. Der Barde ist erleichtert, nur erleichtert. Die Sorge um den Hexer bleibt, selbst wenn er bis jetzt von jedem Auftrag zurückgekehrt ist. „Warst du also erfolgreich, sind die Necker tot?“

„Hmm.“ Das weiße Haar des Hexer klebt ihm in der Stirn und hängt in die Augen, wie ein Vorhang.

„Na, offensichtlich sind sie´s, sonst wärst du wohl nicht hier. Du siehst aus wie ein nasser Hund, Geralt.“ Der Hexer schüttelt sich und Rittersporn lacht.

Gemeinsam bringen sie Plötze ins innere der Hütte, der Barde zieht, Geralt drückt leicht ihr breites Hinterteil.

„Hab´s uns gemütlich gemacht. Gefällt es dir?“ Rittersporn deutet auf die Kerzen, die beiden ausgerollten Bettrollen und Decken auf dem Boden.

„Ein Traum.“ Der Hexer ist wieder sarkastisch. Er schiebt Plötze leicht beiseite, als sie ihn mit ihrem zuckenden Schweif trifft und lässt sich auf das Lager fallen. Der Barde hängt die Pferdedecke vor den Eingang der Hütte, um den Regen draußen zu halten. Wind pfeift durch alle Ritzen, das Dach leckt.

Während Rittersporn ein Feuer im Kamin anzündet und hofft, dass der Sturm die Hütte nicht über ihnen zum Einsturz bringt, quält sich der Hexer aus der Rüstung. Der Regen hat das Leder aufquellen lassen, Schnallen sind nass und glitschig. Schließlich sitzt der Hexer in durchweichtem Hemd und Hose auf seinem Bett, die Teile seiner Rüstung neben sich ausgebreitet. Er beginnt, in seinen Satteltaschen zu wühlen.

Rittersporn stochert im Kaminfeuer. Als er sich nach dem Hexer umdreht, hat der sein Hemd aufgeschnürt und versucht umständlich, einen Blick auf seine Schulter zu werfen. Im Licht des Feuers erkennt Rittersporn dunkle Flecken auf dem Hemd.

„Geralt, herrje, du bist verletzt. Du blutest!“ Der Hexer grunzt nur. „So viel Blut, lass mich sehen.“ Der Hexer wirft ihm einen entnervten Blick zu. „Hört gleich auf zu Bluten, hab einen Trank eingenommen.“

„Sollen wir die Wunde reinigen?“

„Nein.“

„Ich kann das verbinden. Du kommst doch an die Stelle gar nicht dran.“

„Nein.“

„Hast du noch Leinen in deiner Tasche, dann kann ich..“

„Herrje, Rittersporn.“

„Du tropfst schon alles voll, da, überall Blut.“

„Ich habe nein gesagt!“ Das kam strenger raus, als der Hexer beabsichtigt hatte. „Es sind nur oberflächliche Kratzer. Ich brauche keinen Heiler und kein Kindermädchen. Wenn ich alleine reise, gieße ich Alkohol drüber und warte, bis die Blutung stoppt.“

Rittersporn schmollt. Draußen tobt der Sturm. Der Hexer versucht weiter, ein Stück Leinen auf die Wunde zu pressen, ohne sich zu verrenken.

Rittersporn nimmt seine Laute und beginnt zu spielen. Erst zupft er nur an den Saiten, dann räuspert er sich, beginnt zu singen:

„ Well, we all need someone we can lean on, and if you want it, you can lean on me. Yeah, we all need someone we can bleed on. Yeah yeah and if you want it baby why don't ya bleed on me. You can bleed on me. All over, hoo”*

Der Hexer blickt auf, und verzieht leicht den Mund, aber Rittersporn kann an den kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen erkennen, dass er sich ein Lächeln verkneift.

„Schön, hier hast du deinen Willen.“ Er hält dem Barden den blutigen Lappen hin.

Rittersporn holt eine Flasche Zwergenschnaps aus seinem Reisebeutel, nimmt einen Schluck, dann ein sauberes Tuch. Dann bezieht er hinter dem Hexer Stellung. Die Schnitte auf dem Rücken seines Freundes sind tief, bluten immer noch, aber sie sind nicht tief genug, um einem Hexer gefährlich zu werden. Es wird heilen. Es wird schnell heilen.

Mit dem Alkohol wischt er die Ränder der Wunden ab. Kurz überlegt er, ob er die Wunde nähen soll, aber der Hexer meint, ein Druckverband würde es auch tun. Also drückt er ein bisschen Stoff fest auf die Stelle. Dann holt er einen Schal aus seinem Reisegepäck und wickelt ihn fest und etwas umständlich um den Oberkörper des Hexers.

„Ich hätte Krankenschwester werden können.“, lobt sich der Barde selbst.

„Bitte nicht.“, murmelt Geralt.

„Oh schau, meine Hemdsärmel! jetzt hast du auf mein schönes, blaues Hemd geblutet!“

„All over you“ seufzt der Hexer und dann lächelt er.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
* Liedtext aus: "Let it bleed" von den Rolling Stones


End file.
